LES CHATS N AIMENT PAS L EAU
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Que se passe-t-il, lorsqu'on essaye de mettre un chat dans l'eau ? Beaucoup d'éclaboussures et un petit moment de tendresse


**RETROUVEZ CETTE FIC, et beaucoup d'autres, sur mon site BLEACH-FANFICS, ****en version illustrée **** :**

** (w)(w)(w).bleach-fanfics(.)com **

_Retirez toutes les parenthèses pour avoir l'adresse réelle ou allez cliquer sur le lien direct qui se trouve dans mon profil (en haut à gauche)_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

___Bonne lecture et bons baisers de votre bien dévouée Shiva Rajah !_

* * *

**Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau**

_La tendresse, c'est seulement  
de la cruauté qui se repose._  
**F. Bott **

**Auteur : **Shiva Rajah

**Illustration du site :** **Studio Gothika**

**Corrections : **les volontaires sont les bienvenus !

_Ce texte m'a été inspiré par le passage d'une fic sur FF7 écrite par moi et Claude Neix il y a quelques années ^_^_

xoxoxox

Inoue étendit une couverture supplémentaire sur le corps frissonnant toujours inconscient de Grimmjow.

- Il est encore glacé, Unohana-san.

- Faute de couvertures chauffantes à disposition, il lui faudrait un bain chaud.

- Un bain ?

- Il n'y a rien de mieux, assura Unohana, qui venait de finir les soins à Grimmjow et à Nnoitra. La baisse de température est due au choc traumatique des blessures et à la perte de sang. Le plonger dans l'eau chaude est le moyen le plus rapide de ramener son organisme à une température normale.

- Alors ce ne sera pas bien compliqué. Tous les appartements sont équipés de salles de bain privées, à Las Noches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, trou-dans-le-bidon ? demanda la petite Yachiru qui, curieuse, allait parmi les shinigamis de la quatrième division d'un blessé à l'autre.

Unohana lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

- Il lui faudrait un bon bain très chaud. Si tu allais chercher Kurosaki-san ou Abarai-san, pour nous aider à le porter jusqu'à une salle de bains, hein ?

- Vous voulez lui donner un bain ? s'inquiéta le petit lieutenant. Mais les chats détestent l'eau !

Inoue sourit.

- Grimmjow n'est pas un chat !

- Bien sûr que si ! plaida Yachiru en lui tendant la main de l'espada, qu'elle serrait dans ses menottes. Quand il libère son sabre, il a une queue et des pattes avec des griffes et des poils !

Inoue, amusée, s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne.

- La libération de Grimmjow est une panthère, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Pas un chat. Et les grands félins adorent l'eau ! (Elle tendit la main à la fillette) Tu viens ? On va chercher Kurosaki-kun.

Yachiru bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfonça dans Las Noches en compagnie de la jeune humaine, au grand amusement d'Unohana, qui s'assit sur le bord du futon de fortune où elle et la jeune fille avaient soigné Grimmjow. Elle était épuisée, comme toute son équipe.

- Quelle journée… soupira-t-elle en essuyant son front du dos de la main.

xoxoxox

Yachiru plongea une dernière fois le thermomètre dans l'eau puis sa main. Et encore une fois le thermomètre. Puis à nouveau sa main.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Ichigo en entrant dans la salle de bains avec, dans les bras, un Grimmjow nu et frissonnant.

- Momo-chan dit toujours que, quand on donne leur bain aux animaux, l'eau doit être à « température du corps » ! rétorqua doctement la fillette en sautant sur ses pieds pour pointer sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Mais enfin, Grimmjow n'est pas un animal !

Yachiru grimaça, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Alors pourquoi il avait une queue ?

Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond.

- Nnoitra avait bien six bras et des cornes !

Le jeune shinigami remplaçant se pencha par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire pour y plonger l'arrancar inconscient.

Aussitôt qu'il sentit l'eau commencer à le recouvrir, Grimmjow s'agita comme un beau diable, envoyant des gerbes d'eau chaude en tout sens et manquant de peu de déséquilibrer Ichigo.

- Oh ! Là ! Du calme !

- Tu vois ! s'écria Yachiru en essayant de tirer le jeune homme en arrière, loin de la baignoire. J'avais bien dit que les chats, ça aimait pas l'eau !

- Pour la énième fois, Yachiru : Grimmjow n'est pas un chat !

Incapable de maintenir Grimmjow dans l'eau sans risquer qu'il ne se blesse à nouveau - ou qu'il ne le blesse lui ou la fillette – Ichigo s'accroupit sur le sol, l'espada serrée contre lui en une étreinte de fer pour l'empêcher de bouger et l'obliger à se calmer.

- On se détend, allez, c'est fini.

- Un problème, gamin ? demanda Kenpachi qui, alerté par le bruit, entra dans la salle de bains pour voir l'arrancar et le shinigami remplaçant avachis sur le carrelage et trempés comme des soupes.

- Il est totalement paniqué, cet abruti, expliqua le garçon en posant la main sur la poitrine nue de Grimmjow, dont le coeur battait comme celui d'un moineau pris au piège.

- Que s'est-il passée ?

- Mais rien ! A peine les fesses dans la flotte, il a commencé à geindre et à donner des coups dans tous les sens. Il a pourtant déjà dû se laver au moins une fois dans sa vie, quand même !

- Bah, les chats, ça n'aime pas franchement l'eau, t'es pas au courant ?

Ichigo grimaça.

- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Le capitaine Unohana a dit qu'il faut le garder un bon moment là-dedans, pour faire monter sa température.

- Je vais t'aider à le maintenir dans l'eau chaude.

- J'ai une meilleure idée : tiens-le-moi une minute.

Ichigo se leva pour se dévêtir et prendre place dans la grande baignoire avec un soupir de contentement.

- Quitte à être mouillé, autant en profiter moi aussi… Écarte-toi, Yachiru, il pourrait te donner un coup. Vas-y, Kenpachi. Passe-le-moi.

kenpachi souleva sans difficulté le grand corps de la sexta espada et l'assit entre les jambes du jeune homme. Celui-ci le saisit aussitôt à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Peine perdue, Grimmjow se débattit avec la force du désespoir.

- Du calme ! Ça va ! Ça va… Arrête ! C'est pas vrai ! Arrête… Du calme… Bordel, Kenpachi, attrape-lui les pattes ! Euh, je veux dire les jambes !

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour que la sexta espada finisse par déclarer forfait et se laisse aller contre la poitrine d'Ichigo avec un gémissement pitoyable, totalement épuisée.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, Grimmjow… chuchota celui-ci contre son oreille. Allez, calme-toi…

Il installa confortablement l'arrancar et s'immergea totalement en prenant toutefois bien garde de lui laisser la tête hors de l'eau.

- Ça va aller, gamin ? s'enquit Kenpachi.

- Ouais, il est définitivement claqué, là, je crois, soupira Ichigo en passant sa main mouillée sur le visage trop pâle pour laver le sang qui avait séché depuis des heures sur le masque d'os et la peau soyeuse.

Ce geste, le même qu'il aurait eu lui pour débarbouiller Yachiru après un gâteau fourré aux haricots, fit sourire le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Ichi, je remets un peu d'eau chaude ? demanda celle-ci en plongeant le thermomètre dans l'eau à présent tiède.

- Si tu veux. Et toi, tu arrête de gigoter, ajouta le shinigami remplaçant en immobilisant les jambes de Grimmjow entre les siennes.

Ce dernier poussa une petite plainte et le jeune homme desserra un peu l'étau de ses cuisses.

Yachiru ferma le robinet d'eau chaude après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau une énième fois et croisa ses petits bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Il va se réveiller quand ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Pas tout de suite, on dirait… railla Ichigo en sentant le souffle régulier de l'espada contre sa joue.

- Il s'est endormi ? s'étonna la petite. (Le shinigami acquiesça) Viens, Ken-chan ! On va aller voir bêbête-chan !

Elle traîna Kenpachi avec elle d'autorité en le tirant par ce qui restait de son hakama.

- Qui ça ?

- Bêbête-chan ! Gros lolos lui a refabriqué sa main !

- Bêbête-chan… Ah, tu veux parler de Nnoitra ?

Il quittèrent la salle de bains et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Yachiru s'amusait comme une petite folle, depuis qu'elle était au Hueco Mundo, mais paraissait aussi éprouver pour les arrancars quelque chose qui n'était pas loin de ressembler à de la tendresse, voire de l'attachement. Bizarrement, le garçon en venait à la comprendre et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à la forme enfantine de Nel.

Les arrancars paraissaient avoir un «truc», un je-ne-sais-quoi étrange qui agissait sur les gens.

Lorsqu'ils se montraient agressifs, une peur quasi paranormale vous tordait le ventre. Mais, dès l'instant qu'ils laissaient paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de fragilité, on était aussitôt pris de compassion.

Cela faisait-il partie de la panoplie de survie inhérente à leur étrange nature, au même titre que leur rapidité, leur hierro et leur resurrección ? Pouvoir effrayer leurs adversaires jusqu'au malaise lorsqu'ils étaient en mesure de le faire et, si ce n'était plus le cas, qu'ils étaient fragilisés ou ne pouvaient plus se défendre, susciter la sympathie d'autrui, voire même de l'attendrissement ou de l'empathie ?

Ichigo tourna un peu la tête pour détailler la « bouille » (comment aurait-il pu appeler cela autrement après avoir vu sa libération ?) qui se pressait contre sa joue. Le souffle léger qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la sexta était tout juste tiède.

- Et si on remettait encore un peu d'eau chaude, hein, Grimmjow ? murmura-t-il en touchant du doigt le bout du nez glacé.

Il vida une partie de l'eau de la baignoire et fit couler le robinet chaud quelques minutes pour la remplir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il le ferma, Grimmjow bougea un peu pour se blottir tout contre lui, tel un gros matou, et nicher son visage au creux de son cou avec un petit soupir expressif qui amusa le shinigami.

- Je t'en prie, vas-y, mets-toi à l'aise… railla Ichigo en retenant un fou-rire.

xoxoxox

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut et Grimmjow gémit sur son épaule.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'affola le jeune homme, le coeur battant.

Nel arrêta de le secouer et éclata de rire.

- D'as bigué du nez, Itzigo !

Le jeune shinigami hocha la tête.

- Merde… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une Demi-heure. L'eau est brezgue diède. Du veux gue ze d'aide ? demanda encore la petite arrancar en désignant l'espada blottie contre lui.

- Non, ça ira, Nel, merci. Trouve-moi juste de quoi le sécher.

Nel partit comme une flèche fouiller dans les placards de la pièce attenante, où elle finit par trouver deux draps de bain.

Revenant près d'Ichigo, elle attendit qu'il sorte de la baignoire avec Grimmjow et lui donna le linge.

- Tu n'es pas avec Nnoitra et Tesla ?

- Hanataro dit gu'ils doivent ze reboser alors ze zuis venue t'aider !

Grimmjow gémit quelques protestations incohérentes mais il était de pâte, entre les bras du jeune shinigami, qui s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'arrancar assis en travers de ses cuisses, affalé contre lui. Il se mit à le sécher avec douceur, faisant rire la petite Nel.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait gue d'as beur de le gazer ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Ichigo roula des yeux.

- Va plutôt demander à Pesche de te trouver où dormir. Il est tard.

- Mais z'ai bas zommeil, engore ! Oh, regarde, Grimmzow-zama, il est dout badraque ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant la tête de la sexta, qui ballottait doucement sur l'épaule d'ichigo.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ne change pas de sujet. File. Allez.

- Z'est bas drôle…

La petite arrancar quitta la salle de bains à regret.

- Bonne nuit, Itzigo.

- Dors bien, Nel.

Le jeune shinigami remplaçant resta donc seul avec son ancien adversaire, qui fut agité d'un long frisson.

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage appuyé au creux de son cou et vit que les grands yeux turquoise étaient à moitié ouverts.

- Euh… Salut, Grimmjow, dit-il bêtement. Bien dormi ?

L'espada cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis, paraissant réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait (à savoir mouillé, entièrement nu, assis sur les cuisses du jeune shinigami qui l'avait défait un peu plus tôt), il voulut bondir sur le sol mais, à peine redressa-t-il un peu la tête que celle-ci se mit à tourner. Sa vue se couvrit d'un voile, il chancela et, n'eut été Ichigo, qui le retint fermement, il aurait basculé en arrière dans la baignoire.

- Oh, là ! Doucement, Grimmjow ! Reste tranquille.

- Je… Kurosaki… Nnoitra… Aizen…

Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts mais se sentait incroyablement faible et avait les idées totalement brouillées.

- Du calme, Grimmjow, tout va bien.

- Je… Je…

Il perdit connaissance et Ichigo jura, ayant toutes les peines du monde à le redresser.

- Merde…

Il l'emmitoufla dans le drap de bain trouvé par Nel, si bien que seule la tête aux cheveux humides et ébouriffés dépassait de la serviette, le faisant, pour le coup, vraiment ressembler à un chaton tombé dans une bassine.

Le garçon pouffa, attendri, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir plus longtemps car Nemu entra dans la salle de bains à son tour.

- Mayuri-san te fait savoir que le passage vers Karakura sera ouvert d'un moment à l'autre.

Ichigo soupira et se leva, Grimmjow dans les bras.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive. Juste le temps de laisser cette espada aux bons soins de la quatrième division.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Habille-toi, Kurosaki, Mayuri-san n'aime pas attendre.

Nemu lui prit d'autorité l'arrancar des bras et s'éloigna avec lui, laissant le jeun shinigami planté au milieu de la pièce avec, au cœur, une petite douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à interpréter…

**Fin**

**Cette histoire vous a plu ?**

**Prenez quelques secondes pour me laisser un ch'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !**

oxo**  
**

**RETROUVEZ CETTE FIC, et beaucoup d'autres, sur mon site BLEACH-FANFICS, ****en version illustrée **** :**

** (w)(w)(w).bleach-fanfics(.)com **

_Retirez toutes les parenthèses pour avoir l'adresse réelle ou allez cliquer sur le lien direct qui se trouve dans mon profil (en haut à gauche)_


End file.
